4getmenow.txt
Zapewne wielu z was słyszało o słynnym w ostatnich czasach deep webie, torze i witrynach onion. Dla tych, co jednak nie wiedzą — deep web to w skrócie internet, do którego można się dostać albo przez specjalną przeglądarkę, albo przez specjalne, udostępnione przez ludzi serwery. Swego czasu nie było to aż tak proste, dzięki czemu deep web był stosunkowo mało znany... A co za tym idzie, można było tam znaleźć wszystko. Dziecięce porno, snuff, wycieki danych różnych, ważnych firm, różne namiary na znanych ludzi etc. Pewnego nudnego, letniego dnia, przeglądałem internet po nocach. Dzień jak co dzień. Szukałem różnych dziwnych rzeczy w internecie... Żeby poczuć deszczyk emocji. Widzicie, jestem agnostykiem, więc niestety nie mam za wiele elementów w życiu, które w jakiś sposób wypełniają mój zmuszony rozum, tak więc szukam różnych impulsów na siłę. Ale cóż takiego strasznego można znaleźć w zwykłym internecie? Kilka "strasznych" zdjęć zrobionych w fotoszopie, zdjęcia psa z ludzkimi zębami itd... Jednak w pewnym momencie udało mi się znaleźć... Coś dziwnego. Filmik na YouTube, prywatny — jakiś anon wrzucił do niego linka na jednym z ukrytych boardów na jakimś rosyjskim chanie. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, linków się tam przewija w końcu setka na godzinę... Jednak post ten nie miał daty. Było to bardzo dziwne. Posta nie dało się skomentować. Z ciekawości wszedłem w ten link. To był duży błąd. Nie wiem co to było... Wyglądało trochę jak głowa kobiety topiona przez czyjeś ręce w flakach. Wszystko było strasznie rozmazane, do tego po oczach raziło szkarłatne światło. W tle było słychać dziwne dźwięki, jakby jęki, tylko puszczone od tyłu. Oglądałem ten filmik jeszcze przez chwilę. Skończył się... A raczej przerwał w połowie. Później był uszkodzony. Licznik czasu stawał w miejscu wraz z obrazem, tylko dźwięk został, choć był on dużo dziwniejszy. Wyłączyłem go i uznałem, że ten filmik mi wystarczy na jakiś czas. Po jakiejś godzinie, dwóch, dostałem wiadomość na yt. "Witaj Kanashigaru. Jak spodobał Ci się mój filmik?" wiadomość nadeszła od użytkownika "4getmenow". To on wrzucił ten dziwny filmik. Nie wiem skąd wiedział, że do niego napisałem, przecież takie statystyki się nie pojawiają. Postanowiłem mu odpisać. Mniej więcej opisałem mu dziwny niepokój jaki mnie napadł podczas oglądania jego filmiku i spytałem się go, jak go zrobił, co nim kierowało itd. Ale nie odpisał. Minął dzień, drugi, trzeci, nic. Cisza. Minęło już trochę czasu, zdążyłem zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Aż pewnego dnia, logując się na komputer, zauważyłem na pulpicie plik. 4getmenow.txt. Natychmiast go otworzyłem... Jednak — był pusty. A co dziwniejsze, ważył jakieś 40mb! Nie dało się go skasować, zmienić nazwy, przenieść, po prostu wisiał sobie niegroźnie na pulpicie. Zignorowałem go, w końcu i tak nic z nim nie mogłem zrobić. Minęło kilka tygodni. Grałem akurat w Hearthstone i kląłem niemiłosiernie, tak bardzo karty mi nie szły. Jednak w pewnym momencie — podczas rozgrywki — otworzył mi się plik. 4getmenow.txt. Tym razem nie był pusty. Było tam... Zaproszenie? "11964getmenow29.onion" Trochę mnie to zdziwiło. Poddałem więc mecz i odpaliłem przeglądarkę deepwebu — onion bowiem, jest charakterystycznym linkiem dla Deepweb. Wszedłem na link podany w notatniku... Strona była cała czarna, a na samym środku był widok jakby z kamerki internetowej i ktoś siedzący przy komputerze. Nagle cała strona została zalana setką białych napisów "I'm so sorry" "join us, come with us" "forgive me please" oraz na samym końcu... "4getmenow". Kiedy napisy zniknęły drzwi do pokoju delikwenta otworzyły się, a do środka coś weszło. Wyglądało jak facet z maską psa na głowie — wiecie, takiego słodkiego szczeniaczka. Niestety oglądałem to dalej. Facet siedzący przed komputerem w ostatniej chwili się odwrócił i wrzasnął przerażony... Człowiek w masce chwycił go za głowę, odchylił do tyłu... Po czym zwymiotował mu do ust... Zwymiotował... Pająkami i stonogami... Facet zaczął się dławić i dusić mieszaniną robactwa i żółci... Nagle człowiek w masce wyciągnął nóż, którym zaczął go kroić! Wyłupał mu oczy, odcinał palce aż w końcu — przebił mu serce. Facet jeszcze przez chwilę drgał, po czym zmarł w agonii... A człowiek w masce spojrzał w kamerkę... Prosto w moje oczy. "Forget me now." powiedział, po czym transmisja się skończyła. To było... Chore! Straszne! Niemniej... Myślałem, że to może jakiś żart... Po prostu padłem ofiarą jakiegoś hakera, który zaczął mnie straszyć i tyle. Poszedłem do łóżka. Kilka dni później podczas oglądania anime, przeglądarka Deepwebu otworzyła się sama z siebie na stronie 4getmenow. Kolejny filmik. Tym razem z innego pokoju i z kimś innym w pokoju. Znów przyszedł człowiek w masce, skatował faceta na śmierć, tym razem jednak otworzył mu nożem brzuch i... Zaczął go gwałcić w flaki... To było już tak okropne i obrzydliwe, że nie wytrzymałem, chciałem wyłączyć tą stronę. Ale nie mogłem. Musiałem obejrzeć to do końca. Aż znów człowiek w masce skończył i powiedział "forget me now". Nie wiedziałem już co o tym myśleć. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie zgłosić tego na policję, ale ci by mnie pewnie tylko wyśmiali... Minęło kilka miesięcy... Filmiki przestały się pojawiać. Uznałem, że to chyba był tylko jakiś wyjątkowo nieśmieszny żart. Przeglądałem YouTube. Nagle znów otworzyła mi się tamta stronka... Znów jakiś nowy... Pokój... "Chwila... To przecież..." Podniosłem lewą rękę do góry. Postać na filmiku zrobiła to samo. "...mój pokój...!" mówiąc te słowa usłyszałem tylko skrzypięcie drzwi a zza pleców... "Forget me now..." Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki